Do You Believe in Miracles?
'''Do You Believe in Miracles? '''is the fourth episode of Survivor: Greece. Story (Part 1) Previously on... Survivor On the heroes tribe, Cool and Edge hid a fake hidden immunity idol, which was found by Nico. Meanwhile, on the villains tribe, Fred was missing in action. Cool decided to target Nico. But Cody was hesitant to go along with the plan. He spoke to Nico and Beamen, who decided Nico would play the hidden immunity idol to eliminate Windo. But at tribal council, Nico was in for a rude awakening. He was voted out by a vote of six to two. Sixteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 After an explosive tribal, Edge is feeling great, with his fake idol ploy paying off. However, Cool does not feel nearly as good about it. Cody, too, is depressed, as he couldn’t save Nico despite his best efforts. Day 13 Needing to make sure he is still in a solid position in the tribe, Cody goes to work solidifying a new alliance. Day 15 The tribes finds out their next challenge is a hero challenge and Ian decides to step up to the plate, while Cool steps up to fight him. Ian wins in a close battle. Despite his new majority alliance, Cody wants to protect his old allies and so he sets his eyes on a new target. Nico, meanwhile, has his own plans. Caught between two alliances, Windo struggles with what to do. Cody finds Windo’s hesitance noticeable. However, the rest of the majority alliance decides to blame Nico being the target on Windo. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes Story (Part 2) Night 15 Cool is glad that things are going according to plan, but the constant stream of tribal councils is waring on him. Windo, meanwhile, feels trapped in his four-person alliance due to Edge’s Hidden Immunity idol. Day 18 Before the next challenge, Ashton reflects on how well the game is going for him right now. And out of nowhere, Fred is back. As the next challenge approaches, Fred approaches Trent with an interesting proposition. He has the idea to throw the challenge. Meanwhile, Fred is going to work poisoning the well against Trent who many people are worried about in the tribe. He talks to Joe who actually agrees with him that it makes more sense for Trent to leave if the villains have to go to Tribal Council. Back at the heroes' camp, Cool is, for once, optimistic about the Heroes’ chances in the challenge. At the challenge, the Heroes finally pull out a win. Joe returns to camp and tries to convince the tribe that the vote that night should be for Trent. He runs into trouble, however, after Usernam puts his foot down about making sure that Fred Jr leaves at the upcoming vote. Ian sees what is happening with Usernam and decides to set a plan in motion by thinking a few steps ahead of everyone else. As the day continues, it appears that Fred’s fate is more and more sealed. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes